


At First Glance

by InsaneJul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Video, broadcast tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJul/pseuds/InsaneJul
Summary: "...something about the android was irresistibly compelling. It looked directly into the camera as it spoke, and its voice held a strength and conviction that Connor hadn’t seen in any human before."





	At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see that android's face? This scene was Love At First Sight. I'm calling it.

Connor had absorbed, but not really heard, the debrief. He followed Hank into the main broadcasting room and set about checking for clues as to the exact movements of the deviants—they had had a good plan, and Connor was going to find out what it was so he could stop it next time.

He approached the huge screen in front, with an android’s face practically glowing right in the center. Its skin had been removed, probably to avoid detection. It couldn’t have known that Connor was able to analyze its serial number and identify it.

But that wasn’t his first move.

Instead, Connor pressed play and let the message run, rapt with attention. He hadn’t seen it before he came here, and something about the android was irresistibly compelling. It looked directly into the camera as it spoke, and its voice held a strength and conviction that Connor hadn’t seen in any human before.

“We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights,” it said. “This message is the hope of a people. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids.” Something about those words, as ludicrous as he knew they were, made Connor’s mind stumble and his thirium pump constrict. “You gave us life, and now the time has come for you to give us freedom.”

He found he was unable to take his eyes off it.

Hank almost startled him when he approached. “Think that’s RA9?”

Connor couldn’t even look away from the android on the screen to address the lieutenant. “Deviants say RA9 will set them free.” It wasn’t really an answer, but it was all he could think to say. “This android seems to have that objective.”

The first thing he noticed upon closer examination was the heterochromia. Androids were specifically designed not to look abnormal in any way. There was a reason behind this abnormality, and Connor’s best assumption was that it had been damaged and had to repair itself. Its right eye—the blue one—was a spare part. He could only guess at where the deviant had found it.

The deviant’s second eye held a reflection of other humanoid shapes—so it had had accomplices. This was unsurprising, but good to have confirmed. The guards had claimed there were four of them, but Connor couldn’t quite detect three figures in the reflection.

Connor scanned the android for its registration. There he learned the reason he hadn’t recognized the model immediately—it was just a prototype. But an old one. In fact, this deviant was an earlier version of Connor’s own model, the RK series. That must be the reason he seemingly felt some kinship with it. It was registered to a recently deceased artist, and had been a gift from Elijiah Kamski himself. Something about that made Connor uneasy, but he wasn’t sure what.

Its name was Markus.

Connor couldn’t help pausing his thought process to roll the word around in his mouth.

Hank seemed to notice the analysis was complete, and asked, “Do you see something?”

Honestly, Connor replied, “I identified its model and serial number.” He was almost surprised at the way his voice trailed off, and he still couldn’t turn away from Mar—the RK deviant on the screen.

“Anything else I should know?” Hank might have sounded concerned if Connor thought Hank cared about what he did.

Finally, Connor managed to tear his eyes away from the screen to look at Hank. “No,” he said, a little too quickly. “Nothing.”

He tried to look anywhere but back at the screen.

_Markus._


End file.
